Un pequeño (gran) problema
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando, por un accidente, Mikey vuelve a ser pequeño? Sus hermanos tendran que cuidar de el y evitar que le pase algo, por lo menos hasta que el pequeño vuelva a la normalidad. Solo entren y lean, denle una oportunindad
1. Chapter 1

**Mica: Holiss, volvimos después de tanto ^_^ pero esta vez con las tortugas ninja. Pero como la última vez me sentí solita, invite a nuestros protagonistas. (Aparece una puerta de la nada y de ahí entran las tortugas) Y aquí tenemos a Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel.**

**Los cuatro: Hola a todos.**

**Mica: Awww, gracias por venir chicos**

**Leo: Ha sido un placer, gracias a ti por invitarnos.**

**Cami: hola….! (mirando sorprendida a las tortugas O_O) m-mica… (se acerca temblorosamente) ¿son reales? **

**Mica: Claro, ¿Qué no los vez? (dijo picando con su dedo índice a Mikey) He Mikey, ¿puedo? (pregunto extendiendo los brazos)**

**Mikey: Claro ^_^ Hay Mikey-abrazos para todos (abrazo a Mica)**

**Cami: wiiiiiiii (abraza a Rafael) eres taaaan sexiiiii /*-*/ (quiere besar a Rafael)**

**Raph: H-hey O/O M-Mica q-quítamela de encima (intenta sacársela de encima totalmente sonrojado)**

**Mica: -_-U Ok, ok, ya voy (se separa de Mikey y va hacia donde están ambos) Camila, si no sueltas a Raph en este mismo instante…dejare de hablarte por 5 meses.**

**Cami: uhuhuhu Rafaeeel! *-* te deceooo (besaaa a Rafael) **

**Mica: O_O Mientras yo intento que mi amiga no le pegue el sida a Raph, lean el fic. (Mira a Donnie) Donnie ¿podrías dar las advertencias porfa?**

**Donnie: Claro ^_^ (sonríe) Nosotros no pertenecemos ni a Mica ni a Cami, sino que somos propiedad de la cadena de Nickelodeon**

* * *

_-¡MIKEY!- grito Raph furioso mientras perseguía a la tortuga de banda naranja, quien corría con una sonrisa en el rostro por toda la guarida. –VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE- le volvió a gritar. Mikey corría en dirección al laboratorio de Donatello._

_-Vamos, que no me alcanzas Raph- se burlo de él Mikey, mirando un momento hacia atrás._

_-¡Mikey, cuidado!- le advirtió tarde Donatello. El menor no vio hacia donde corría y termino chocando contra uno de los inventos de Donnie, lo cual levanto una nube de humo dejando "ciegos" temporalmente a ambas tortugas, en seguida, después de que escucho el ruido y ver el humo saliendo del laboratorio, Leonardo salió corriendo hacia esa dirección. -¡Mikey!- lo llamaron los tres al mismo tiempo pero como única respuesta recibieron un llanto. En cuanto el humo se disperso, dejo ver a una tortuga entre lo años, a su lado estaban los nunchakus y los protectores de Miguel, mientras que el cuello del pequeño era rodeado por una banda de color naranja._

_-Hay no…- Leo se acerco a paso lento al pequeño, quien al verle dejo de llorar y le extendió los brazos, pidiéndole que lo alce. El algo indeciso lo cargo en brazos y lo miro atentamente, para después mirar a sus hermanos. –Donnie, ¿Qué le paso?- le pregunto extrañado, la tortuga se acerco a ellos y miro fijamente a Mikey._

_-No se…- dijo Donnie mientras levantaba un trozo de metal del suelo. –Ese invento ni siquiera lo había probado- comento pensativo._

_-Hay no, el maestro Splinter va a matarnos cuando se entere- comento Raph mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos, en cuanto Mikey lo vio, le extendió los bracitos con una sonrisa en la cara. –Ho no, eso sí que no. No voy a alzarte- le dijo al bebe mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado. La pequeña tortuga hizo un puchero, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas, para luego largar un llanto rompe tímpanos. Leonardo y Donatello se desesperaron y miraron de manera asesina a su hermano de banda roja. -¿Qué…? No me miren así, no pienso alzarlo- pero cometió el error de mirar a su hermanito y no pudo evitar alzarlo, en seguida el pequeño dejo de llorar y empezó a aplaudir riendo levemente. –Y ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto algo confundido._

_-Lo mejor sería decírselo a papa- apenas Leo dijo esto, enseguida los tres hermanos se fueron corriendo a donde estaba su padre y en cuanto llegaron a la sala, lo vieron sentado en el piso tomando té. –Maestro Splinter- lo llamo algo nervioso mientras él y sus hermanos se acercaban. El maestro se levanto y volteo a ver a sus hijos. En cuanto volteo la mirada, parpadeo sorprendido: vio a sus tres hijos mayores y a uno de ellos (Raph) cargando a una tortuga más chica._

_-Hijos míos, ¿Quien...?- pero se detuvo al ver la banda color naranja rodeando el cuello de la tortuguita. Se puso serio y suspiro, pidiendo a los dioses paciencia. -De rodillas- ordeno. Enseguida, los tres hermanos obedecieron y se arrodillaron, mientras Mikey se soltó del agarre de su hermano y empezó a gatear por el lugar, totalmente curioso. -¿Me podrían explicar el por que su hermano esta así?- los tres se miraron, debatiendo quien le contaba la historia. Leo decidió intentarlo._

_-V-vera sensei, lo q-que paso fue...- empezó Leo nervioso pero después se aterro al ver la mirada que le dirigía su padre. -...fue culpa de Raph- dijo apuntando al mencionado, el cual abrió los ojos espantado._

_-¡¿QUE?!- exclamo Raph enojado y miro de manera a asesina a su hermano, quien se disculpaba con la mirada. -¡Maldito! No fue mi culpa, fue de Donnie- se defendió, mientras el de banda violeta volteo a mirarlo enojado._

_-¡OYE! No fue mi culpa. Además, si no hubieras perseguido a Mikey, nada de esto hubiera pasado- contraataco Donnie algo enojado por la acusación mientras apuntaba a su hermano._

_-¡¿MI CULPA?! ¡ERA TU EXPERIMENTO!- le apunto acusadoramente Raph. -Además, Leo debería haber estado vigilándonos, ya que supuestamente, el es el líder- ante eso, Leo se sumo a la pelea._

_-OYE, a mí no me culpes. Yo no tengo que estar vigilándolos, yo creo que ya están bastante grandes para eso- dijo Leo cruzándose de brazos enojado. A este punto el Maestro Splinter ya estaba sin paciencia._

_-BASTA- dijo el maestro mientras azotaba el piso con su bastón. En seguida los chicos se callaron. -Bien, ahora explíquenme ¿que paso?- apenas dijo eso y el llanto de un bebe se escucho, todos voltearon a ver a Mikey, se había asustado. En seguida Leo y Donnie miraron a Raph._

_-¿Que...? ¿Por que me miran a mi?- dijo Raph algo extrañado, pero casi al instante le cayó la ficha. -Oigan, yo no voy, vallan ustedes- se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado. El llanto del infante se hizo más intenso. -Ash, está bien- de mala gana se levanto y se acerco a donde estaba el pequeño. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, lo alzo y se acerco a los demás, sentándose en posición de loto y poniendo al pequeño sobre sus piernas. -¿Felices?- miro a sus hermanos con fastidio, ellos asintieron con una sonrisa divertida. El niño empezó a jugar con sus manitas, feliz de sentirse a salvo. El maestro Splinter miro atentamente a la tortuguita para después suspirar y mirar a sus hijos._

_-Ahora con calma y sin gritar, quiero que me expliquen ¿Qué le paso a Miguel Ángel?- exigió Splinter seriamente mirando a sus hijos._

_-Lo que paso fue que yo estaba persiguiendo a Mikey porque me jugo una broma…- empezó Raph agarrando valor de no sé donde, respiro profundo y continuo. -…pero el muy distraído se dirigió al laboratorio de Donnie…- miro al mencionado con cara de "te toca"._

_-En cuanto estuvieron en mi laboratorio, Mikey no miro por donde iba y choco contra un experimento que yo nunca probé- continúo Donnie para luego ponerse pensativo. –Y siendo sincero, no sé cuanto valla a durar el efecto- ante esto, el maestro se acaricio la barba pensativo. La pequeña tortuga logro, de alguna manera, soltarse del agarre de su hermano y empezó a gatear, otra vez._

_-Entonces está decidido- dijo Splinter mirando a sus hijos, los cuales lo miraron curiosos. -Entre ustedes tres cuidaran a su hermano- cuando vio que ellos iban a protestar alzo una mano. -Y no me digan que no, porque es su hermano…el haría lo mismo- dicho esto, se marcho rumbo al dijo._

_-Bueno, ya oyeron al Maestro Splinter tenemos que cuidar a Mikey- dijo Leo suspirando para luego darse cuenta de algo. –Oigan, ¿y Mikey?- pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados, buscando a su hermanito. Justo en esos momentos, en la guarida entraban April y Casey hablando entre ellos._

_-Hola chicos- saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos. –Hola April- les devolvió el saludo los tres juntos. Casey se acerco a Raph y chocaron los puños en modo de saludo. –Oigan, ¿Dónde está Mikey?- pregunto extrañada._

_-Amm, pues…lo que pasa es…- intento responde Donnie algo nervioso pero su balbuceo fue interrumpido por el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose. En seguida las tortugas se miraron entre ella para luego correr hacia la fuente del ruido…la cual, casualmente, era el laboratorio de Donnie. -¡Mikey!- exclamaron preocupados al ver que la tortuguita estaba sentada sobre la mesa del laboratorio, jugando con un embase de mutagueno. April y Casey miraron algo extrañados aquello_

_-Amm, chicos ¿quién es él?- pregunto extrañada April mientras apuntaba hacia donde todos miraban._

_-Y ¿Cómo llego ahí?- pregunto igual de confundido Casey. Leo se volteo a verlos para responderles rápidamente._

_-El es Mikey, aunque no lo parezca. El choco contra uno de los experimentos de Donnie por accidente y quedo así- Leo les contesto para luego darles dio la espalda y mirar a donde su hermanito, quien seguía entretenido con aquel embase. –Y como respuesta a tu pregunta Casey, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo llego ahí- dijo sin mirarlo. Los tres se empezaron acercar al escritorio, Donnie rápidamente cogió el mutageno, Leo cogió a Mikey y Raph suspiro de alivio. La chica miro por un momento a la tortuguita, notando al instante que lo que decía Leo era cierto; no pudo evitarlo y casi corrió hacia donde estaba Leo y le arrebato el bebe al de banda azul._

_-¡Que tierno!- exclamo totalmente enternecida mirando al pequeño, quien la miraba curioso. La pelirroja acerco su cara a la de Mikey y froto suavemente su nariz contra la del infante, el rio levemente. En eso sonó el estomago del pequeño, seguido casi al instante por el de sus hermanos. –Aww pobrecito, ¿tienes hambre? Vamos a la cocina a darte de comer- salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a la cocina, los demás la siguieron en silencio. Después de un rato, todos estaban sentados en la sala con varias cajas de pizza. –Oigan ¿están seguros de que Mikey puede comer eso?- pregunto curiosa mirando la pizza._

_-No creo que haya problema con eso- dijo de manera desinteresada Casey mientras se encogía de hombros. Mikey se acerco a donde estaba el pelinegro. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- algo incomodo al ver que el niño lo seguía mirando._

_-Mikey, deja en paz a Casey y come algo- dijo Leo, quien estaba sentado en el sillón al lado del pelinegro, mientras le extendía una rebanada de pizza al menor. La tortuguita se acerco a su hermano y agarro la rebanada para después darle una mordida, en cuanto lo trago, sus pupilas se dilataron por un momento pero luego volvieron a la normalidad y empezó a comer con ganas la rebanada de pizza. –Jeje, chiquito y todo, sigue amando la pizza- pensó riendo internamente._

_-Oigan chicos, ¿Qué harán con el patrullaje de hoy?- pregunto April mirando a las tortugas, quienes se miraron entre ellos._

_-Realmente no lo sé- respondió pensativo el líder mirando a su hermanito, para después mirar a la pelirroja. –April, ¿te importaría cuidarlo mientras nosotros vamos a patrullar?- cuestiono algo inseguro._

_-No me importaría en absoluto, además mañana es sábado- respondió totalmente gustosa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, desvió su vista de las tortugas y miro al pelinegro. –Casey, ¿te vas o te quedaras aquí?- el pelinegro quedo pensativo._

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Solo deja que le aviso a mi mama y listo- dijo levantándose y alegándose un poco del grupo para poder hablar por celu. Momentos después April, Casey y Mikey estaban sentados en el sillón mirando la tele, mientras que las tortugas se preparaban para patrullar._

_-Muy bien chicos, ya nos vamos. Si pasa algo, solo llámenos- dijo Donnie mientras se dirigía a las alcantarillas seguido de Raph y Leo, quienes se despedían con un ademan de mano._

_-Muy bien, ahora solo debemos hacer dormir a Mikey y listo- dijo April una vez que los demás se fueron._

_-Tienes razón pero hay un pequeño problema en tu plan April- dijo Casey mirando hacia un punto en especial del sillón._

_-¿A si? ¿Cuál?- pregunto confundida._

_-El problema es que el no está- ante esto, la pelirroja miro hacia donde tendría que estar el pequeño y en efecto, el no estaba._

_-¡Hay no! Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo ella levantándose y empezando a buscar._

_-Yo iré a ver si no está en una de las habitaciones- aviso Casey dirigiéndose hacia el lugar mencionado. Momentos después, ambos estaban en la sala y totalmente desesperados._

_-¿Lo encontraste?- pregunto preocupada, el chico negó con la cabeza._

_-No ¿y tú?- devolvió la pregunta, ella también negó con la cabeza, pero en seguida se le vino una idea._

_–Creo saber donde esta- se dirigieron hacia el dojo. –Maestro Splinter, ¿puedo entrar?- como respuesta recibió un "adelante" desde el otro lado de la puerta, ambos entraron e hicieron una reverencia. Suspiraron de puro alivio al ver que Mikey estaba ahí, con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de su sensei y profundamente dormido._

_-Es rápido el pequeño- pensó Casey._

_-¿Lo buscaban a él?- pregunto mirando a los humanos, ambos asintieron. El maestro rio levemente, realmente sería algo dificultoso para sus hijos mayores tener que cuidar al más hiperactivo de los cuatro._

* * *

**Cami: no me culpen!, es que jamás tengo la oportunidad de estar con chicos lindos, y además ellos no me dan bola T-T (un aura depresiva la rodea) es que quiero mucho a Rafael, Miguel Ángel, Donatello y Leo! Rafaeeel! Te quierooo (/*-*)/ te deceoo *¬***

**Todos (incluyendo a Mica): o_O **

**Mica: Disculpen chicos, es que a mi amiga les faltan algunos tornillos (baja la cabeza apenada) aunque en parte tiene razón, yo también los quiero chicos, perdón si se sintieron incómodos. Si quieren, pueden irse (aparece una puerta de la nada) Esa es la salida (señala la puerta)**

**Cami: Rafaeeel! Dime que me quieres! (se prende de su pierna mientras Rafael intenta irse)**

**Raph: S-suéltame (sacudiendo un poco su pierna) Donnie, Leo ayúdenme. (Donnie lo ayuda a intentar sacarse de encima a Cami con ayuda de su bastón bo)**

**Leo: Ya voy Raph…Por cierto, no te preocupes Mica, vendremos en el próximo capítulo ¿sí? (le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza a una muy emocionada Mica) Hey Donnie, ¿pudiste…? (voltea a ver a Raph y a Donnie intentando sacarse todavía a Cami de encima) Mejor los ayudo -_-U (se va a ayudar)**

**Mica: Me alegra que vayan a venir para el próximo capitulo**

**Mikey: A mí también (momento de silencio) ¿Jugamos play? (pregunto mirando a Mica)**

**Mica: ¡Claro! (ambos se ponen a jugar) Ho por cierto, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Recuerden que aceptamos críticas buenas o malas, también ideas o personajes. Adiós a todos **

**Nota de cami: U_U si lo sé… estoy desesperada (no vemos n_n)/ )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cami: bueno, bueno, Rafael se ha ido (creo que me tiene miedo y no se querrá estar cerca de mi) me encanta esta historia tan tierna! Mica realmente tiene una cabeza para las historias! Si me alientan lo suficiente lo paso a manga! (si lo se, súper arrogante, pero es que así me da ganas de hacerlo n_n)**

**Mica: Gracias por el alago, creo (susurra) en realidad Raph está escondido, no se quiso ir pero bueno, así no ma e la vida. (Sonríe) Hoy los chicos están con nosotras de nuevo y por eso estoy contenta. (Mira a Leo, Mikey y Donnie) ¿Creen que a alguien le guste mi historia? O ¿Qué por lo menos alguien la lea?**

**Donnie: Claro, además tienes mucha imaginación…de seguro muchas personas lo leerán y les gustara.**

**Cami: si, a mi me gusta esta claro que llegaras a la fama *-*/ faamaaa (se emociona)**

**Mica: No creo que sea para tanto, pero igual gracias. ¿Quieren buscar a Rafael para molestarle un rato la existencia?**

**Cami: ¿Por qué Rafael no me quiere? ¿lo puedo besar otra ves? /*-*/ kiss!**

**Leo: no creo que te lo deje tan fácil pero suerte.**

**Mica: muy bien, mientras nosotros buscamos a Raph, los dejaremos leer el fic…espero y les guste.**

**Raph: ¡NO ME ENCONTRARAN JAMAS! (se escucha que grita, aunque no se sabe exactamente de donde)**

* * *

_Al día siguiente, los tres hermanos ninjas estaban reunidos en el desayuno cuando aparece April con Mikey en brazos, el rostro de la chica mostraba desagrado en su rostro a diferencia del niño, al cual se lo veía muy feliz._

_-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Donnie algo curioso al ver la mueca que tenia la chica, ella por un momento miro nerviosa a Raph._

_-Amm…pues…¿Cómo decirlo?- balbuceo algo nerviosa, Mikey sonrió y empezó a reír, llamando la atención de todos. –Pues digamos que…Mikey dejo un pequeño…amm…"obsequio" en la cama de Raph- termino nerviosa. Raph, al escuchar aquello se levanto de un salto de la silla y salió corriendo, rumbo a su habitación._

_-Hee, ¿Qué hacia Mikey en el cuarto de Raph?- pregunto extrañado Leo._

_-No sé, cuando fui a buscarlo para que desayune, lo encontré en la habitación de Raph y sentado sobre su cama- explico la chica bajando al niño al piso, quien aun tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En ese momento una tortuga con banda roja entraba a la cocina con un aura asesina y con infinitas ganas de matar a su hermanito._

_-Voy a matarte enano- sentencio totalmente enojado Raph. El niño, al sentir peligro se hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo seguido por Raph. – ¡No corras, pendejo!- grito sin dejar de seguir al niño. Leo y Donnie, al ver que su hermano iba enserio, salieron corriendo tras sus hermanos, quienes corrían por toda la guarida. Casey y April se dirigieron a la sala para ver el espectáculo, aunque la chica estaba preocupada._

_-¡Raph, ni se te ocurra lastimarlo!- grito Leo sin dejar de correr._

_-¡Recuerda lo que dijo Splinter, debemos cuidar a Mikey, no golpearlo!- grito Donnie intentando inútilmente convencer a su hermano cabeza dura. –Tengo una idea- pensó. Desenvaino su bastón bo, apunto como pudo y lo lanzo hacia los pies de Rafael, haciéndolo tropezar. En seguida, Leo y Donnie se lanzaron sobre su hermano, sosteniéndolo para que no se levante._

_-¡SUELTENME! ¡DEJENME IR A QUE MATE A MIKEY!- grito mientras forcejeaba contra el agarre de sus hermanos, quienes lo sujetaron más fuerte. Después de un rato, Raph se calmo lo suficiente como para que sus hermanos lo suelten. Mientras, escondido tres la pared de la entrada, Mikey miraba curiosos lo que pasaba. En eso, el Maestro Splinter salía del dojo, caminando hasta donde estaban sus hijos._

_-¿Qué están haciendo hijos míos?- les pregunto una vez que estuvo en frete de ellos._

_-N-nada M-maestro, s-solo e-estábamos…- intento responder Leo pero fue interrumpido por la risa del menor, quien se acerco al ver que el peligro ya había pasado._

_-Jejeje, pelea, pelea- coreo levemente Mikey, con esto sus hermanos se pusieron nerviosos. Splinter alzo una ceja, curiosos de lo que dijo la tortuguita._

_-¿Con que…así cuidan a su hermano?- inquirió mirando a sus hijos, quienes miraron nerviosos a su padre._

_-N-no es lo que parece…es que, nosotros…solo estábamos…- balbuceo nervioso Donnie, en eso a Leo se le vino una idea._

_-Solo estábamos enseñando a Mikey lo que no tiene que hacer, salvo que sea una emergencia- dijo Leo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza._

_-Mmm, voy a comer algo- dijo Mikey al sentir que el "monstruo en su pancita" pedía comida a gritos. -Adiós- se despidió yéndose a la cocina, seguido de April. El Maestro Splinter no dijo nada y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Casey se acerco a los chicos._

_-De la que se salvaron- dijo con algo de burla mirando a las tortugas._

_-Cállate- dijo malhumorado Raph mientras lo empujaba un poco y se dirigía a la cocina, con la intención de terminar su desayuno. Momentos después, April y Casey se preparaban para ir a la superficie e ir a comprar algo de comer que no sea pizza._

_-April ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto curioso Miguel Ángel al ver que la pelirroja agarraba su mochila y se la ponía en la espalda. Casey frunció el seño al ver que el niño ni lo registraba._

_-¿he? Nada, solo voy a ir un rato a la superficie y después vuelvo- le contesto al niño con una sonrisa._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo ir?- pregunto emocionado dando leves saltitos en su lugar, April quedo pensativa._

_-¿A quién le pido permiso? Leonardo está meditando con el Maestro Splinter, Rafael está entrenando y Donatello está haciendo no se que en su laboratorio- pensó indecisa la pelirroja. Casey sonrío acercándose al niño._

_-Claro ¿Por qué no?- dijo alzando a Mikey y poniéndolo dentro de su bolso (en donde el pone, sus dice que, armas: un bate, un palo de jóquey, etc.)_

_-Casey, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo nerviosa. –Los demás van a matarnos si se enteran que nos llevamos a Mikey a la superficie y peor, sin permiso de nadie- volvió a insistir ahora un poco enojada._

_-Vamos April. Míralo, está feliz- dijo señalando al niño que estaba en su bolso, quien tenía una sonrisa de emoción total en la cara. –Además, en parte será culpa de ellos, después de todo tendrían que estar vigilándolo- termino diciendo agarrando su boso, poniéndoselo en la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia la salida. –Hey, intenta no salir ni sacar la cabeza…es para evitar escándalo- el niño asintió y se metió bien al fondo, mirando atreves de un agujero que tenía el bolso. April suspiro rendida y lo siguió. Una vez en la superficie, ambos chicos empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, rumbo al parque en donde se sentaron en una banca._

_-Valla, la superficie es muy bonita- pensó el pequeño mirando por el agujero, en eso vio como una botella de agua entraba en el bolso. -¿he?- parpadeo confundido._

_-Toma un poco. Tranquilo, la compre en una tienda- dijo April. El niño asintió, aun sabiendo que ella no lo vería, y agarro la botella, tomando un poco. Mikey estaba maravillado con todas la cosas que veía, muchas personas iban y venían, autos, camiones, motos, bicis, todo tipo de cosas extraordinarias, estaba muy feliz de haber podido salir a la superficie, pero hubo una cosa en particular que le llamo la atención, en la vidriera de una tienda vio un enorme conejo de peluche que sobresalía de todos los demás. Cuando lo vio sus ojos se pusieron de plato, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, quería ese peluche, lo quería ya!._

_-¡Conejo! ¡El conejo!- exclamaba el pequeño ninja. Esto llamo la atención de la chica, quien busco con la mirada al conejo pero antes de decir algo, el T-phone sonó._

_-Ho Dios- dijo al mirar el identificador de llamadas y al ver que era Raph, sudo frio y atendió. –Hola Raph, ¿todo bien?- pregunto intentando sonar natural, aunque estaba nerviosa._

_-¡¿TODO BIEN?!(Sarcasmo)¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MIKEY?! ¡¿ESTA CON USTEDES?!- April tuvo que alegar el teléfono de su oreja o si no se hubiera quedado sorda ante el grito de un preocupado Rafael._

_-S-si! – su grito se oyó inseguro pero firme. Después de una hora de retos de parte de Raphael, finalmente colgó. –Uf ¡que pasado!-se quejo April mirando la pantalla del teléfono por un momento para luego guardarlo y mirar de manera asesina al pelinegro, quien se reía entre dientes. -¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Te dije que no teníamos que traerlo sin permiso!- le grito enfadada levantándose de donde estaban._

_-Tenemos que volver ¿verdad?- pregunto divertido levantándose también y agarrando el bolso, colocándoselo en la espalda. –Vamos, pelirroja- emprendieron el camino rumbo a la guarida. En cuanto llegaron al drenaje, Casey saco a Mikey de su bolso y lo dejo en el piso._

_-¡Si, vamos a casa!- exclamo emocionado mientras empezaba a trotar, Casey y April lo siguieron en silencio. Una vez que llegaron a la guarida, vieron a los tres hermanos sentados en el sillón, esperando a que ellos regresaran. -¡Hermanos!- grito emocionado corriendo hacia ellos, quienes se levantaron de golpe y recibieron a su hermanito con los brazos abiertos. –Jeje, tranquilos chicos, ni que me hubiera ido por días- lo soltaron para luego mirar de forma asesina a Casey y a April._

_-Fue su culpa- dijo rápidamente April apuntando hacia el pelinegro._

_-Te voy a matar- advirtió Raph, empezando a acercarse al pelinegro, quien sudo frio y se hecho a correr. Leo y Donnie, lejos de ayudar, se unieron a la persecución. Más tarde, en la noche, los chicos se preparaban para el patrullaje de esa noche, mientras que Mikey recordaba una y otra vez al conejo gigante._

_-Leo, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Prometo que me portare bien y los obedeceré- pidió el infante haciendo la carita de perro degollado pero Leo se negó rotundamente._

_-No Mikey, no puedes venir con nosotros pero tranquilo, volveremos dentro de un rato…Así que quédate con April y Casey, y hazles caso- se despidió el líder acariciando suavemente la cabeza del niño, quien hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. –Adiós chicos, llamen cualquier cosa- dicho esto, las tres tortugas se fueron._

_-Ho vamos Mikey, nos divertiremos un rato- intento animarlo April. Después de una hora, Casey y April estaban durmiendo profundamente en el sillón apoyándose entre sí, mientras que Mikey festejaba por lo bajo._

_-Valla par de niñeros que me dieron- pensó con diversión mientras se dirigía a la salida de la guarida pero se detuvo un momento y volvió hacia donde estaban los chicos, con una fibra en mano. -Jejeje- rio por lo bajo dibujando en la cara del pelinegro. -Listo- sentencio una vez terminado su obra maestra, para luego irse por la puerta de la guarida. Estaba decidido a ir a la superficie y traerse consigo aquel conejo de peluche, aunque eso signifique que sus hermanos le reten. Respiro profundo antes de salir a la superficie. –Wow, este lugar es mejor de noche- pensó mirando a su alrededor, pero se quedo quieto al ver que un humano pasaba en frente del callejón donde se encontraba. –Recuerda Mikey, no te tienen que ver- se recordó a si mismo, en eso vio una escalera para poder subirse al techo. Una vez arriba, se dispuso a saltar al techo siguiente. Se armo de valor y salto de forma ágil. –Wow, soy más ágil de lo que esperaba- pensó con una sonrisa sin dejar de correr y/o saltar los techos._

_Mientras tanto, en la guarida, ambos chicos son despertados gracias al Maestro Splinter._

_-¿he? ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?- miro desorientada hacia los lados, hasta que vio la cara de Casey. -Jajaja- soltó una gran carcajada al ver lo que tenía en la cara el pelinegro, quien miraba a la chica como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza._

_-¿De qué te ríes?- la chica, aun riéndose, le pasó el espejo de bolsillo que siempre tenía consigo. -¡¿Pero qué…!?- exclamo enojado a ver como tenía la cara: le habían unido las cejas, tenía un bigote exageradamente grande y diferentes cosas más en el resto de su cara. -Jajaja, muy gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente mientras trataba de sacarse los rayones de la cara. El maestro les aviso que Mikey se había fugado, los chicos se sorprendieron pero también se sintieron avergonzados por su descuido, de inmediato se marcharon en busca del pequeño ninja._

_Mikey se desplazaba por los techos de la ciudad sin dificultad, le divertía mucho poder dar todos esos saltos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que un tipo sin ningún sentimiento en el rostro, traje negro y una pistola algo extraña aparecía enfrente de él._

_-¿Quién…?- intento decir, pero aquel tipo le disparo y Mikey, por acto reflejo, lo esquivo con agilidad. -HAAAAAA- grito asustado mientras corría, con aquel tipo siguiéndole._

_Mientras tanto, Casey y April corrían y/o saltaban por los techos buscando al pequeño Mikey. Pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que las tres tortugas venían hacia ellos, quienes se detuvieron en frente de ellos y los miraron curiosos._

_-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto extrañado Leo._

_-Pues…jeje- rio visiblemente nerviosa la chica. El pelinegro rodo los ojos._

_-Nos dormimos, el Maestro Splinter nos despertó y nos dijo que el pequeño se había ido…después de rayar mi hermosa cara- les explico, aunque lo ultimo lo susurro._

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron las tres tortugas al mismo tiempo. Justo en eso, Mikey pasaba por ahí, salto a la cabeza de Raph, después a la de Casey para después aterrizar en el suelo y seguir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de cerca por seis robots de los Kraang. -¿Mikey?- hablo extrañado Raph sobándose la cabeza, al igual que Casey. Después de unos segundos, se dieron cuenta de que su hermano estaba en problemas._

_-Vamos- ordeno Leo empezando a correr, al igual que los demás._

_-HAAAAAAA- seguía gritando sin dejar de correr y esquivar los disparos de aquellos "raritos". Aun cuando los disparos cesaron, el no dejo de correr, ni cuando escucho las voces de sus hermanos que lo llamaron a gritos. Rápidamente bajo por una escalera y siguió corriendo, rumbo a un lugar en especial._

_Momentos después:_

_-¿Alguien lo ve?- pregunto Leo desviando por un momento la vista de la ciudad para mirar a sus amigos._

_-No, nada por aquí- respondió Raph. Las respuestas de April, Casey y Donnie no fueron tan diferentes. –Demonios, ¿Dónde se metió el pequeñajo?- mascullo bastante preocupado. En eso, a April se le vino un recuerdo a la mente._

_-¡Ya se!- esa exclamación llamo la atención de todos. Momentos después, todos se encontraban en frente de una tienda de juguetes. Las tortugas miraron con un signo de interrogación enorme en la cabeza. –Cuando sacamos a Mikey y lo llevamos al parque, el vio un conejo de peluche que le encanto- se explico la chica._

_-Ya vi por donde entro- dijo Casey divertido apuntando hacia la puerta, donde vieron una puertita para perros. Una vez dentro de la tienda (lograron abrir la puerta sin forzarla), fueron directamente a la vidriera y lo que vieron les conmovió, Mikey estaba tan aferrado al cuello del conejo gigante, que daba la impresión de que Mikey era un monito aferrado al cuerpo de su madre (deben buscar esa imagen google y verán a lo que me refiero, si es que no lo vieron), estaba temblado y con los ojos fuertemente serrados. Todo se enterneció con esa imagen._

_-¡que ternura!- exclamo la muchacha_

_-si, pero esta cagado en las patas- repuso serio Raph. En ese momento Mikey escucha a su hermano y voltea verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrima –Mikey… ¿estás bien?- Raph se acerca a su pequeño hermano y, este se lanza a los brazos de su hermano mayor._

_-¡Raph! Tengo miedo, esas cosas feas me lastimaron- dijo entre sollozos, al escuchar esto, todos se pusieron en alerta._

_-¿te has hecho daño? ¿Dónde?- pregunto asustado Raph. Quien sabe que cosas les haría su padre si descubriera que su hermano pequeño estaba herido o lastimado. Después de una minuciosa observación a Mikey descubrieron que solo tenía un pequeño raspón en la rodilla, pero como era común en Mikey, insistió en que era grave y que si no lo llevaban a upa los acusaría con su padre. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que lo cargara Raphael, quien no dudo en quejarse un buen rato. Después de que llegaron a la guarida se despidieron de April y Casey, y se fueron a dormir o bueno eso intentaba Rafael. Él se tuvo que quedar con Mikey porque tenía miedo de dormir solo después de lo que había sucedido y ¿Cómo decirle que no? , pero después de media hora el niño aun no se dormía, solo jugaba y hablaba con sus "muñecos" (que en realidad eran llaves o tornillos no muy pesados, también algunos muñequitos de trapo), no era nada malo pero Rafa necesitaba dormir y su hermanito también lo necesitaba (aunque no pareciera -_-)._

_-Mikey, es tarde y NECESITAMOS dormir- dijo Raph acostado en la cama, el niño se puso un poco nervioso._

_-P-pero yo no tengo…- bostezo estirando lo brazos hacia arriba. -…sueño- termino fregando suavemente su ojo con su mano._

_-Sí, claro, tu como no- respondió con sarcasmo sentándose en la cama. –Venga ya, ¿Qué te pasa que no quieres dormir?- pregunto extrañado mirando al niño, quien bajo la cabeza apenado._

_-Tengo miedo de dormir y que en cuanto despierte, ellos otra vez estén persiguiéndome y disparando con sus armas- contesto con la mirada baja._

_-Valla, el mini-Mikey olvido por completo todo lo que vivió de un poco más grande con nosotros- pensó Raph, después de todo Donnie se los había advertido: que quizá el no recordaría nada de lo que vivió de mas grande pero sus agilidades seguirían intactas. Suspiro cansado. –Tranquilo pequeñajo, que nadie va a dejar que te hagan algo- dijo levantándose un momento y acuclillándose al lado del niño, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura. –Ven, vamos a dormir- término alzando al niño y llevándolo a la cama, acostándose con la intención de dormir._

_-No, no…- bostezo-…no quiero dormir- intento levantarse, pero estaba tan cansado que termino rindiéndose y acomodándose en la cama, abrasándose a su hermano. –Buenas noches hermano- dicho esto, Mike por fin cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Raph sonrió, abrazo a su hermanito y se durmió._

* * *

**Mica: Awwww, me quedo tierno ^_^**

**Mikey: Raph, sabía que me querías después de todo ^ _^ (abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, quien suspiro y le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo levemente)**

**Raph: Claro que si Mikey…siempre (se separaron del abrazo y Raph miro a Mica) Por cierto, gracias Mica por encerrar a Cami en una jaula**

**Mica: No hay porque (dijo sonriendo y apoyándose en la jaula que tenia al lado, donde estaba Cami) Si me prometes controlarte, te suelto**

**Cami: Noooo (/ToT)/ ¿Por qué? Rafaaa! Yo que te quiero tanto (su humor cambia de inmediato) ¿que nunca te besaron? ¡Virgen!**

**Mica: ¡CAMI! ¡NO DIGAS ESO! (Grito totalmente sonrojada) Además, ¿tienes un problema con las personas que no han besado a nadie todavía? -/-**

**Cami: / jajajajaja si eres tú no, pero se trata de Rafaaaa! (se ríe maliciosamente) así… que… no has besado mica… (Mira a Rafa) y tú qué? (se aferra a la jaula)**

**Mica: Hay dios dame paciencia (mira al cielo, después mira a Cami) y a ti que te importa? ¬/¬**

**Donnie: Tranquila, solo ignórala (le pone una mano en el hombro a Mica)**

**Mica: Raph, ¿me prestas tu sai?**

**Raph: ¿He? Claro (algo inseguro, le entrega los sai a Mica) ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**Mica: Voy a matarla (intento abalanzarse sobre Cami, pero Leo y Donnie la detuvieron) Hey déjenme (forcejea) **

**Cami: e-eh no, no, no! Aléjenla de mi (se cubre con sus antebrazos) lo sientooo D: **

**Leo: Calma (le hace un punto de precio en el cuello y Mica cae inconsciente en brazos de Leo)**

**Mikey: L-la m-mataste (se larga a correr y se esconde detrás de Raph) No dejare que lo hagas conmigo.**

**Donnie: Creo que no debiste hacer eso y menos en frente de Mikey -_-U**

**Leo: ¿Tú crees? (sarcasmo) **

**Cami: O_O buauuu (se acerca más a lugar donde estaban los chicos, o al menos lo que le permitía la jaula) ¿se despertara Leo? Tal vez no debiste hacer eso…**

**Leo: Hey, que no la mate -_-U…se despertara, no sé cuando, pero lo hará. (Carga a Mica y la pone en una cama, que apareció de la nada) Y como Mica está dormida y Cami enjaulada, nosotros nos despedimos por ellas.**

**Donnie: ^_^ Recuerden que ellas aceptan criticas buenas y/o malas, también ideas o personajes. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. (Los cuatro se despiden con un ademan de mano) Adiosito.**

**Nota de cami: nooooo T-T/ no me dejen aquí! Tengo hambre, ganas de ir al baño y necesito un bañooo! No se vallan! (se apagan las luces)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mica: Holisss a todos, me siento deprimida -_- (se sienta en una esquina y un aura negra la rodea)**

**Cami: *O*… no… :O que pacha amiga?! (Se apoya en los hombros de mica y la mira)**

**Mica: toy aburrida (voltea a ver a Cami y a las tortugas ninja) ¿me abrazan? (pregunto extendiendo sus brazos)**

**Todos: Claro ^_^ (se abrazan todos)**

**Cami: che...Mica… ¿los violamos? /*¬* /**

**Las tortugas: (se separan rápidamente del abrazo) ¿he?**

**Mica: (con ojos asesinos, agarra a Cami y la encierra en una jaula) (Suspira y sonríe) ¿Sabes ero-chan? Tu si sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Jejeje, no le hagan caso chicos, que no les va a hacer nada mientras este en esa jaula**

**Las tortugas: (suspiran aliviados) menos mal**

**Mica: ¿Por qué hablan los cuatro al mismo tiempo? (ellos se encogen de hombros, restándole importancia) Ok, no importa**

**Cami: bichi-chan! (/T-T)/ (se sacude dentro de la jaula) sácame sácame sácame, prometo que me portare bien, ya no intentare violar a nadie *aunque me muera de ganas -_-* lo juro!**

**Mica: ¿Ha si? Pues no te creo. Hey chicos, ¿alguien quiere agregar algo más?**

**Leo: nosotros no…así que espero que disfruten el fic.**

**Raph: Y recuerden, no pertenecemos ni a Mica ni a la loca que quiere violar a todos, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodion…gracias al cielo**

**Cami: bueno che… U/U yo los quiero mucho igual, pero más quiero a mi amiga :P ajajaja *ella tiene una cabeza de oro* bueno ya encontrare a alguien para violar *-* wuuajajajaaja ok no… O_O. nos leemos la próxima (frase copiada de mica .)**

**Mica: ashh, hasta estas alturas ya nada me molesta. Aquí les dejo el fic y espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Dos días habían pasado desde que Mikey se volvió un niño pequeño y las cosas dieron un giro tremendo. Ahora sus hermanos se turnaban para cuidar al pequeño Mikey. El primer turno lo tomaba Leo, que lo bañaba por las mañanas, le preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo. Por las tardes lo cuidaba Donni, que le enseñaba a contar o los colores, o algún componente químico o algún experimento. En las noches le tocaba Rafa que también lo bañaba, se encargaba de que cenara, de que cepillara sus pequeños dientes y finalmente que se durmiera._

_Esa mañana Leo lo estaba bañando. Mikey estaba inquieto. Leo intentaba completar su baño pero le era muy difícil._

_Leo: -Mikey ya quédate quieto, tienes que terminar de bañarte – lo regaño, pero fue completamente ignorado, Mikey golpeo el agua con tanta fuerza que Leo termino tan mojado como su hermano pequeño – ¡Miguel Ángel! – gruño el muchacho mientras se escurría el agua de la cara. Mikey soltó una carcajada, Leonardo se puso de pie –quédate quieto o veras lo que es bueno- su vos sonó tan seria que Mikey asintió. Salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras él, Mikey quedo callado y quieto como si con eso tal vez, solo tal vez podría ver a través de la puerta._

_-Tonto- salió de donde lo estaban bañando, pero termino tropezando y golpeándose las rodillas. Se mordió los labios intentando no llorar pero las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos. Se miro las rodillas, no tenían nada pero le dolían mucho. Escucho pasos acercándose, se asusto un poco y como pudo volvió a donde estaba. –Me duelen- pensó aguantando las ganas de llorar, no quería que Leo lo retara por no haberse quedado quieto._

_-Vamos a secarte Mikey- dijo Leonardo mientras se agachaba para alzarlo, al hacerlo vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro del niño -¿Qué sucede Mikey? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto, Mikey negó con la cabeza, pero sus rodillas le suplicaban atención, Leo supo que estaba mintiendo –He, déjame ver- el pequeño ninja negó bruscamente con la cabeza –no fue una pregunta- musito su hermano mayor. Cuando toco la rodilla Mikey soltó un pequeño quejido._

_– ¡Duele!- exclamo sin poder evitarlo. Leo enarco una ceja, como diciendo "¿no que no?". El niño bajo la mirada, apenado y triste al mismo tiempo…y con la intención de ocultar un poco sus lagrimas._

_-Intentaste salir sin esperarme ¿verdad?- adivino gracias a su sexto sentido…eso y que el piso estaba más mojado de lo que el recordaba antes de irse para buscar una toalla. El niño asintió con la cabeza, aun con la mirada baja. Mikey esperaba una gran represalia por parte de su hermano, pero en vez de eso Leonardo sonrió y lo alzo en brazos – ¿ves?, no todo lo que digo es por gruñón, yo solo quiero que mis hermanos estén bien y no les falte nada, ¿sabes?, es muy difícil ser el líder del grupo- dijo saliendo del baño con Mikey en brazos, quien asintió con una sonrisa. Momentos después, Mikey paseaba por la guarida, hasta que llego al dogo. Curioso, como cualquier niño, entro a aquel lugar._

_Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Donnie, se encontraba las tres tortugas ninja restantes._

_-¿Y Donnie? ¿Tienes el antídoto? O ¿Sabes cuánto va a durar el efecto?- pregunto Leo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, donde estaba sentado Donnie frente al computador._

_-No, aun no puedo encontrar ni el antídoto ni el cuánto va a durar en ese estado. Lo siento Leo- se disculpo._

_-Tranquilo hermano, no es tu culpa ni la de nadie- le dijo Raph apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano._

_-HAAAA- se escucho el grito de April, seguido del ruido de un metal chocando contra otro y después cayendo al piso (Mica: sinceramente, no sé si el abanico de April es de metal o de qué material es, pero bueno, si me equivoco, me avisan). Los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde el grito, encontrándose con una escena rara, por así decirlo: April estaba en posición de defensa, con su abanico en mano y dos estrellas ninja en el piso a su lado; mientras que Mikey estaba en la puerta dogo, intentando ocultarse tras las puertas. Splinter miraba a la tortuga menor, no sabía si estar orgulloso o extrañado, pero después recordó lo que le dijo Donnie y sonrió con tranquilidad._

_-¡Miguel Ángel!- grito preocupado Leo mientras corría hacia donde estaba el mencionado, quien pensando que lo iban a retar, se metió en el dogo y se escondió en el primer lugar que encontró._

_– ¡Sal de ahí!- gritaban sus hermanos, pero Mikey solo se reía de sus hermanos. Cuando finalmente se desidia a salir de su escondite noto que algo presionaba su tobillo, se giro y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había atascado entre unas rocas. Su primera reacción fue intentar por su cuenta salirse, pero nada de lo que hiciera el pequeño Mikey lo salvaría de ese aprieto. Comenzó a sollozar lo más bajo que podía, no quería que sus hermanos se enojaran con él pero savia que eso era imposible, otra vez los había desobedecido y se había escapado, sin mencionar que casi lastima a April. En eso, Donnie ve a Mikey atascado en unas rocas que el Maestro Splinter había dejado ahí._

_-Lo encontré chicos- les aviso y se acercaron a donde estaba el niño. –Vamos Mikey, sal de ahí- le pidió amablemente extendiendo una mano hacia él. –Esta atorado- pensó mirando el tobillo del pequeño, que estaba entre las piedras. –Pobre Mikey, le pasa cada cosa y solo a él- pensó para luego mirar a sus hermanos. –Esta atorado. Leo y yo levantaremos las piedras y Raph lo alzas a él- asintieron y obedeciendo así las ordenes, Mikey ahora se encontraba en el sillón, sentado sobre las piernas de Raph, con uno de sus tobillos vendado y totalmente avergonzado. El maestro Splinter los había regañado por igual a los cuatro, a los mayores por descuidados, al pequeño por desobediente, en fin, el resultado fue que nadie salió a patrullar esa noche, pero April y Casey se quedaron a cenar. Rafa y Casey estaban jugando a la Play, Leo estaba leyendo una de sus historietas y Donnie estaba mostrando uno de sus inventos más recientes a April, Mikey tenía hambre y sus dos hermanos no le daban artículo, pero con Donnie no sucedía. Cuando encontró a su hermano estaba totalmente anonadado con April y no le prestaba la más mínima atención, ni siquiera April lo miraba._

_-a mí nadie me ignora- pensó el pequeño ninja. Comenzó a sacudir las piernas de Donnie –hermano, hermano, tengo hambre- decía el niño, pero su hermano lo aparto._

_-ya Mikey, ve con Raph- dijo Donnie y se sumergió en la agradable charla con la muchacha. Pero Mikey no se daría por vencido tan pronto. Tomo distancia y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Donnie, que fue impulsado hacia delante cayendo sobre April y…. BESANDOLA…. (Wuauu… O_O si… lo sé…) Mikey se quedo helado ante lo que había provocado, y silenciosamente se fue alejando del lugar de los hechos. Donnie, al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, se separo rápidamente de ella totalmente sonrojado._

_-P-perdón A-April, n-no e-era m-mi i-intención…y-yo…- intento seguir con sus balbuceos pero ella lo cayo, tomando el rostro de la tortuga entre sus manos, acercándolo rápidamente a su rostro y besando nuevamente al chico, quien no se opuso y correspondió el beso gustoso. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, es que Mikey nunca se fue, sino que estaba viendo todo muy bien escondido._

_-Por lo menos se que no me mataran por esto- pensó con una gran sonrisa yéndose para darles privacidad a la parejita y se fue a la sala. –Mmmm, mis hermanos no me dan artículo, April y Donnie se están besuqueando…¿Qué puedo hacer yo, un niño curioso, hiperactivo y con mucha hambre, en estos momentos?- pensó divertido mirando la cocina disimuladamente. –Ya se, puedo ir a comer la galletitas que April trajo el otro día y que Leo me dijo que no podía comer. Jejeje, la maldad perfecta- pensó yéndose a la cocina. En cuanto llego, busco con la mirada la caja de galletitas, quienes estaban en lo más arriba de la cocina (los estantes de arriba). –Aww, ¿Cómo llegare ahí arriba?- pensó pero se le prendió el foco al instante. Ágilmente y de un salto se subió a la mesa, para después saltar y agarrarse del borde de arriba del estante y logrando agarrar la caja. –Éxito total, nada mal para un "pequeñajo"- pensó soltándose del borde y cayendo de pie en el piso. –A comer- dijo en un susurro empezando a engullir las galletitas. Después de un rato todos se estaban yéndose a la cama, acepto por Donnie que estaba despidiéndose de April, cuando nadie los estaba viendo él logro robarle un pequeño beso a April, que la dejo totalmente sonrojada pero muy feliz. Donatello buscaba a Mikey, tenía que arreglar un "asunto", sabía que lo que sucedió no fue un accidente. Había revisado en todos los lugares menos en la cocina, y justo a ese lugar se dirigía. Cuando entro vio a Mikey en el piso sobándose la pansa totalmente regordeta, con una caja de galletas vacías_

_-uh… galletas….muchas…. galletas…- susurraba el niño. Al ver esto Donnie no pudo evitar reírse._

_-¿Mira que te las has comido todas?- dijo Donnie mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse._

_-lo siento hermano, yo no lo quise hacer, es que- Donni lo interrumpió alzándolo en brazos._

_-descuida, te debo una, por lo de April, así que no diré nada de las galletas a nadie. Promesa de hermanos- el niño sonrió y se quedo dormido en brazos de Donnie, quien sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto, listo para dormir._

* * *

**Cami: oh rayos! esta friooooo! perfecto para apachachos, cucharitas, o para alguien en mi condición... abrazar a la estufa...! T-T (se aferra a la estufa)**

**Mica: Ñeeee, no seas exagerada Cami. que los chicos an de tener mas frio que nosotras...por suerte la estufa estuvo prendida hace rato y ya esta calentito aqui adentro.**

**Mikey: TT-TT Tengo frio! (se abraza asi mismo)**

**Leo: Tranquilo hermano, que tarde o temprano vas a entrar en calor...creo**

**Cami: ohohohoho . jojojojo quien quiere que le dé calor? (mira de forma siniestra a Mikey) ¿que dices Mica? ¿le damos "calor"? jojojojo**

**Mica: A mi ni me metas en tus perversiones ero-chan**

**Mikey: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias Cami, eres la mejor! (se estaba por acercar a Cami pero Raph lo detiene) ¿He? ¿Por que me detienes, bro?**

**Raph: Tu callate...(mira a Mikey, se sienta en el piso y se acurruca con Mikey...despues mira a Cami) y tu, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermano ¬¬**

**Cami: ¬¬ ey... Mikey y yo nos llevamos bien (mira resentida a Rafael) T-T Mica...! T-T Micaaaaa mira a Rafaaaaa!, no deja divertirme con Mikey!**

**Mica: No te quejes, que tu misma te lo buscaste ¬¬...ademas, se ven tiernos juntos (mira a Mikey y a Raph abrasados) awwww me encantan (saca una camara, les saca una foto y guarda la camara)**

**Donie: ¿Me pasas la foto? (se acerca a Mica, ella lo mira extrañada) ¿Que? Es raro ver que Mikey y Raph se lleven bien (mica le pasa la foto) Hey Leo, te tengo una linda foto jejeje (se va corriendo al lado de Leo)**

**Cami: jajajajajajaja cuando lo vea se va a morir jajajajajaja (se burla de Rafa) bueno, todo esto me deprimio, yo me voy a comer algo rico *¬* jojojojo espero que les aya gustado la historiaaaaa, porque a mi me encantooooo :D **

**Mica: Ok, nos despedimos hasta el proximo capitulo (le ruge un poco el estomago) Yo tambien tengo hambre. Chicos ¿quieren chocolate caliente?**

**Los cuatro: ¡Si!**

**Mica: Ok, nos vemos gente bonita.**

**Cami: chauuuu ( se va hacia una heladera mientras se rasca una nacha) suerteee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mica: Holis a todos *sniff* *sniff* TT-TT**

**Leo: ¿Qué te pasa Mica? (le pone una mano en el hombro)**

**Mica: Estoy feliz *sniff* a muchas personas les gusto mi historia y me pidieron continuación (se larga a llorar y abraza a Leo)**

**Donnie: Se emociono ^_^ ¿Ves? Te dijimos que a muchos les gustaría tu historia (Mica se separa de Leo y sonríe a todos)**

**Mica: Bueno, les tengo dos noticias ^_^ (se hace la misteriosa)**

**Mikey: ¿A si? Venga ya, dilas ****J**

**Mica: Pues la 1ª es para Raph: Cami hoy no estará con nosotros. A mí no me agrada esto pero estoy segura que…(Se escucha un grito de alegría total, que proviene de Raph)…a Raph si le gusto la noticia -_-U**

**Donnie: ¿Te parece? (sarcasmo) ¬_¬**

**Mica: Jejeje…bueno y la 2ª es: un personaje nuevo y propio.**

**Leo: ¿Enserio? Y ¿nos dirás el nombre?**

**Mica: Nop ^_^ Los dejare con la intriga.**

**Mikey: Ho vamos, una pista aunque sea.**

**Mica: Nop (sale corriendo y ríe divertida)**

**Donnie y Mikey: ¡Oye, vuelve aquí y dinos! (salen corriendo tras Mica)**

**Leo: -_- Bueno, como me quede solo, ya que Raph sigue festejando, les diré que no pertenecemos ni a Mica ni a Cami sino que pertenecemos a la cadena Nickelodeon. Ho por cierto, espero que disfruten la historia…. (Suspira rendido) Ho ¿a quién quiero engañar? Yo también quiero saber quién es el personaje de Mica ¡ESPERENME CHICOS! (corre tras sus hermanos y Mica)**

**Raph: ¡SI, ELLA NO INTENTARA NADA MÁS CONMIGO, SI! (sigue celebrando)**

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, los tres hermanos y su maestro estaban desayunando tranquilamente, después de haber entrenando. Leo se levanto de la mesa después de terminar de desayunar._

_-Bueno, voy a levantar a Mikey para que desayune, ya vuelvo- aviso saliendo de la cocina. Fue a la habitación de Donnie y ahí encontró a Mikey totalmente dormido y desparramado en la cama, susurrando cosas inentendibles. –Mikey, levántate que es hora de desayunar- intento despertarlo Leo sin éxito alguno. Algo divertido, acero su rostro al oído de su hermanito. –Si no te levantas, se comerán tu comida- apenas escucho el menor eso, se levanto de la cama como un rayo y fue corriendo hacia la cocina. -Funciono- pensó con victoria mientras seguía al niño hacia la cocina. Después del desayuno, pasaron todos una tarde realmente movida, ya que Mikey no se quedaba quieto y corría por todos lados. Más a la noche, luego de por fin agarrar a Mikey y ponerlo a dormir, todos se sentaron en la sala en frente del televisor para mirar una peli de terror._

_-Por fin, estaba esperando ver esta peli desde hace mucho- dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro Raph, sus otros dos hermanos lo miraron con algo de miedo y una gotita al estilo anime. Así empezó la película "La profecía del no nacido" (Mica: esta película no es mía, si no que es del dueño. También fue elegida por ero-chan) elegida especialmente por Raph. Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que Mikey estaba viendo la peli escondido en algún lado. Después de un par de gritos, todos se fueron a dormir. Salvo Mikey, quien se quedo en su escondite totalmente aterrado. En la mañana, las tres tortugas se levantaban y se dirigían a la cocina para desayunar (ya que el Maestro Splinter les digo que hasta que Mikey no volviera a la normalidad, el entrenamiento seria en la tarde).Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente y comentando la peli de la noche anterior, estaban tan entretenidos que no vieron lo aterrado y pálido que estaba Mikey._

_-Estuvo genial la peli, les dije que valdría la pena verla- les dijo Raph con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro; Leo y Donnie rodaron los ojos y sonrieron. Mikey, al recordar la película, tembló ligeramente y puso cara de miedo total._

_-Miguel Ángel, ¿estás bien?- hablo Splinter al ver que Mikey no había tocado su desayuno. El menor, que estaba muy distraído recordando esa horrenda película, se sobresalto y obviamente, se asusto._

_-¡No me comas, ni me lastimes!- exclamo aterrado bajándose de su asiento de un salto y saliendo a correr hacia quien sabe dónde. La familia quedo algo extrañada pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que el había mirado la película a escondidas._

_-Grrr sabía que ese niño no haría caso- murmuro Raph lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás lo escucharan. Sus dos hermanos lo asesinaron con la mirada, como diciendo "¿En serio? ¿Ahora?". Raph se encogió un poco en su asiento ante aquellas después, los tres hermanos buscaban a su hermanito por toda la guarida, pero no tenían ni idea de donde estaba. -¡Mikey! ¡Mikey!- gritaban sus hermanos por toda la guarida._

_-¡Mikey! ¡Mikey! ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés!- llamo Raph pasando por enfrente del cuarto de su hermanito, pero se quedo en silencio al escuchar unos sollozos…los cuales provenían de aquel cuarto. Pero claro, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Si cada vez que Mikey estaba asustado, triste o simplemente quería estar solo, él se escondía debajo de su cama. Entro lentamente al cuarto y al estar en frente de la cama, se agacho y ahí lo vio: Mikey estaba bajo la cama, enrollado en sí mismo (como si eso lo fuera a proteger o algo así) temblando ligueramente y sollozando sin poder evitarlo. -¿Mikey?- lo llama su hermano. La tortuguita, al escuchar que lo llamaban, miro a su hermano y rápidamente (o lo más rápido que pudo) salió de debajo de la cama y se lanzo sobre Raph, abrazándolo. Raphael, apenas reacciono, le devolvió el abrazo e intento consolarlo. –Tranquilo hermanito, recuerda que te dije que nadie te haría daño porque ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá- le susurro con cariño._

_-¿Lo encontraste Raph?- pregunto Leo entrando al cuarto. Sonrió con dulzura al ver al más rudo de ellos tratar con tanto cariño al niño (temporalmente) que le hacía tantas bromas. Se sentó al lado de ambos en el piso._

_-¡Leo!- exclamo el niño, ahora sin rastro alguno de miedo, soltándose del abrazo y abalanzándose sobre la mencionada, quien sonrió divertido. –Que rápido se recupera- pensaron divertidos ambos hermanos. –Vamos, vamos. Que quiero hacer algo divertido- dijo el niño dando leves saltitos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sus hermanos se levantaron y lo siguieron. Momentos después, Leo, Donnie y Raph se encontraban sentados en el sillón y con la tele prendida; mientras que Mikey exploraba su casa._

_-Wow- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Mikey sin poder evitarlo al ver aquello: las vías del subterráneo, que de seguro lo llevaría a un lugar muy divertido. Estaba por empezar a caminar pero se detuvo al recordar que si se iba solo y sin avisar a nadie, sus hermanos lo matarían. –Ha bueno, una reprimenda mas no me hará daño- pensó encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a caminar, siguiendo las vías para ver a donde lo llevarían._

_-Hola chicos- saludo April, entrando a la guarida, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Atrás de ella venia Casey con cara de aburrimiento total._

_-¿Por qué esa cara, amigo?- pregunto divertido Raph mirando a su amigo._

_-Porque la pelirroja me llevo a rastras a la biblioteca antes de venir hacia aquí- le contesto sin cambiar su expresión, mientras se sentaba al lado de Raph en el sillón. La tortuga d rojo soltó una enorme carcajada sin poder evitarlo. –No te rías de mi, mutante- le dijo algo enojado._

_-Oigan, ¿y Mikey?- pregunto April mirando hacia todos lados en busca del pequeño._

_Mientras tanto, Mikey había llegado al final, por así decirlo: el camino estaba bloqueado por, lo que parecían ser, bajones de los trenes y estos estaban totalmente oxidados y sucios. Miro por todos lados, hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquellos tipos raritos que lo persiguieron la otra vez. Los "raritos" se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Mikey y lo miraron. Mikey tembló ligeramente. _

_- Kraang atrapen al sujeto conocido como tortuga para llevarlo a la base de los Kraang para los Kraang- hablo uno de los tipos con una extraña voz robótica pero antes de poder acercarse al niño, una extraña sombra se posiciono enfrente de Mikey, protegiéndolo y sin decir palabra, se lanzo sobre los Kraang. De sus manos salieron garras y rebano a cada uno de los robots, mientras que los "cerebros" Kraang salieron "corriendo" y chillando de sus cuerpos, hacia la dirección contraria de donde venia Mikey y perdiéndose entre los vagones. Aquella extraña persona se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Mikey (parado y sin poder moverse) y ahí la tortuguita la pudo ver un poco mejor: ropas negras, una capa negra larga y con capucha, la cual cubría su rostro, dejando ver tan solo sus mejillas, nariz, boca y unos ojos con un extraño aspecto felino y de color marrón. Ella se acerco a él a paso lento y Mikey, simplemente se quedo parado ahí mirando como ella se acercaba._

* * *

_**Mica: Bueno, he logrado escaparme de los chicos (suspira cansada) Este…en el próximo capítulo sabrán quien es este personaje…o no, mejor dicho lo sabrán si quieren que una vez que termine esta historia, haga algo así como la continuación con este personaje nuevo, me dicen y lo hago con todo gusto. Tambiém espero que me perdonen por haberlo hecho tan corto.**_

_**Leo, Mikey y Donnie: ¡AHÍ ESTAS! (Mica suda frio)**_

_**Mica: Ho demonios (sale corriendo despavorida) ¡QUE NO LES VOY A DECIR QUIEN ES! (sigue corriendo hasta que las tres tortugas la taclean y la dejan en el piso) Oigan, suéltenme _**_

_**Leo: No, hasta que nos digas lo que queremos saber**_

_**Mica: No les diré nada (mira a Raph) Raph ayúdame, hare lo que quieras pero ayúdame**_

_**Raph: ¿Lo que sea? (Mica asintió) Ok, me deberás un favor (Se abalanza hacia sus hermano y los saca de encima de Mica)**_

_**Mica: Gracias. Bueno gente, me despido. Ho por cierto, quiero agradecer a unas personas que comentaron esta historia y pidieron la continuación: annie, donnie2014, sara-hamato, dragonazabache y .524596. Y también, perdón por la confusión de edad de Mikey, enserio lo lamento. Bueno chauches**_

_**Raph: ¡Mica, cuidado! (sus hermanos se zafaron de su agarre y salieron corriendo hacia Mica)**_

_**Mica: Mierda (vuelve a correr) Patitas para que las quiero ¡POR LO MENOS DESPIDANSE CHICOS!**_

_**Leo, Mikey y Donnie: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós (no dejan de correr a Mica) ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!**_

_**Raph: Adiós, yo voy a ayudar a Mica (sigue a los chicos)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mica: ¡Sí! El ultimo capitulo, estoy tan emocionada (sata de emoción en su lugar) Por cierto, agradeceré a Raph por haber encerrado a sus hermanos en una jaula y haberme salvado**

**Raph: De nada pero recuerda que me debes un favor (se apoya contra la jaula que está al lado de él)**

**Leo, Donnie y Mikey: ¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!**

**Mica: Si pero más tarde…Bueno, les agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi historia y recuerden, díganme si quieren que publique la secuela**

**Raph: ¿Y si nadie quiere que hagas esa secuela?**

**Mica: Pues se quedaran con la intriga del misterioso personaje **

**Leo, Donnie y Mikey: ¡NOOOOO!**

**Mica: Bueno, disfruten el fic**

* * *

_Mikey miro fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente, el sonrió sin despejar la vista de ella. Aquella figura se arrodillo enfrente de él y le acaricio levemente la cabeza de él._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto suavemente ella, el asintió._

_-Sí, muchas gracias- le respondió con una gran sonrisa Mikey. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con curiosidad. Ella saco su mano de la cabeza del niño y le sonrió con tranquilidad._

_-Perdón niño, pero no puedo decirte mi nombre- le respondió ella._

_-Awww, que pena. Pues yo soy Miguel Ángel, pero mis hermanos y mis amigos me llaman Mikey- se presento la tortuguita, ella asintió. A Mikey se le ocurrió una idea. –Hey, como no puedes decirme tu nombre, ¿puedo ponerte un apodo?- pregunto con entusiasmo._

_-Mmmm…está bien, no me molesta- le contesto con una sonrisa._

_-Mmmm…¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece Cat?- dijo Mikey después de unos segundos._

_-Jejeje. Ok, Cat será. Por lo menos hasta que te diga mi nombre- en niño sonrió y empezó a dar leves saltitos alrededor de su nueva amiga. Ella se levanto y miro al niño. –Muy bien Mikey, te quedaras unos minutos conmigo y después te llevare con tu familia ¿te parece?-_

_-Ok…¿me llevas en tu espalda, Cat?- pregunto Mikey alzando los brazos._

_-Está bien pero te tendré que ponerte la mochila a ti- le contesto "Cat". Después de ponerle la mochila a Mikey y subirlo a su espalda, empezó a caminar rumbo a la superficie._

_Mientras tanto, la guarida era un desastre. Todos estaban buscando al niño pero no lo encontraban por ninguna parte._

_-Demonios, ¿Dónde puede estar Mikey?- pregunto muy preocupada April. En eso, a Donnie se le vino un recuerdo a la mente._

_-¡El chip! - exclamo de repente Donnie. - ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!- se agarro la cabeza con sus manos para luego agarrar su celular y empezar a hacer algo, lo cual nadie sabía que estaba haciendo._

_-¿Qué chip?- pregunto confundido Leo acercándose a su hermano._

_-Pues…cuando sucedió el accidente, le puse un chip de rastreo a Mikey en su caparazón- explico rápidamente Donnie, sin despegar la mirada de su celular._

_-¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo como eso?!- exclamo "algo" enojado Raph._

_-Perdón- se disculpo aun sin despegar su vista del celular. Después de unos segundos sonrió. -¡Lo encontré!-_

_-¿Dónde está?- preguntaron ambos hermanos (Leo y Raph) al mismo tiempo._

_-En…¿la superficie?- se miraron algo extrañados entre sí para después agarrar sus armas y salir corriendo para ir a buscar a su hermanito._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-Wiiii- decía Mikey mientras que "Cat" corría y/o saltaba por los tejados, siendo perseguidos por barios Kraang._

_-Demonios, tengo que deshacerme de ellos- pensó "Cat" sin dejar de correr. Se detuvo un momento, se dio la vuelta, lanzo unas estrellas ninja y estas se incrustaron en la frente de algunos de los robots, los cuales explotaron al instante._

_-Genial- dijo Mikey al ver lo que su amiga hizo. -¡Bien hecho, Cat!- le felicito, ella sonrío. Después de alejarse bastante, "Cat" se sentó sobre un techo de un edificio que casualmente era un restaurante de pizza. -¡Eso fue muy divertido!- exclamo con mucha alegría Mikey, después de haberse sacado la mochila y haberla dejado a un costado. -¿Y ahora que haremos, Cat?- pregunto._

_-Esperar a que tus hermanos te encuentren- pensó ella mirando al niño. –No lo sé… Descansaremos un rato, eso haremos- dijo "Cat". El niño asintió, se sentó al lado de su amiga y empezó a jugas con sus manos y con la capa de "Cat". De la nada, "Cat" dejo de sentir que el niño tironeaba su capa. Miro a Mikey y vio que esta tenía las mejillas rojas, sus parpados se estaban cerrando y jadeaba un poco. -¿Mikey?- lo sujeto antes de que tocara el piso y toco su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. -Demonios- pensó pero justo en ese momento, su nariz capto un olor peculiar. –Son ellos- pensó. Rápidamente acostó a Mikey, lo cubrió con una manta que tenía en su mochila y se levanto._

_-Cat…- llamo Mikey antes de quedar inconsciente, no se sentía nada bien._

_-Tranquilo, tu familia ya viene- le dijo mirando un momento hacia donde venían los hermanos del niño y después volvió su vista hacia Mikey, pero lo que vio la dejo extrañada: Mikey ya no se veía como un niño, sino que ahora se veía de 15 años. –Sabía que era él- pensó. En cuanto sintió que ellos estaban cerca, se fue y se escondió entre las sombras, pero no se fue._

_-¡Mikey!- exclamo Donnie una vez que llego al lado de su hermano, Leo y Raph se arrodillaron cerca de Mikey. –Volvió a la normalidad- dijo observando a Mikey y toco su frente. –Tiene fiebre, demasiada- informo y miro a sus hermanos. –Tenemos que llevarlo a casa-_

_-Vamos, antes de que empeore- ordeno Leo serio y preocupado por su hermano. Entre Leo y Donnie subieron a Mikey a la espalda de Raph y rápidamente, se dirigieron a la guarida. Después de haber llegado, Donnie se llevo a Mikey a su laboratorio y se concentro en revisarlo._

_-¿Cómo esta, Donatello?- pregunto preocupado Splinter, una vez que su hijo había salido de su laboratorio._

_-Está estable. La fiebre es un efecto secundario de lo sucedido, pero he logrado bajársela…- informo Donnie pero se detuvo por un momento, suspiro y decidió continuar. -…aunque corre peligro de no recordarnos- termino de decir._

_-¿Qué? Y eso ¿por qué?- pregunto confundida April._

_-Verán, el cerebro de Mikey sufrió un cambio muy drástico. Cuando el volvió en el tiempo, su mente olvido temporalmente todo lo que vivió con nuestra edad…y temo que al volver a la normalidad, su cerebro haya olvidado todo- les explico lo mejor que pudo Donnie._

_-Significa…que puede que no nos recuerde a ninguno de nosotros- dijo pensativo y triste Leo, después de escuchar lo que su hermano dijo. Donnie asintió._

_-Es solo una posibilidad, solo eso- agrego Donnie. –Vengan, no sé en qué momento pueda despertar pero si despierta antes, lo mejor será que comprobemos que no ha perdido la memoria- caminaron hacia el laboratorio y vieron a Mikey acostado sobre la camilla, moviéndose y empezando a despertar._

_-Ghaa, me duele la cabeza- fue lo primero que dijo Mikey mientras se sentaba y se sujetaba la cabeza. Miro hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirada se topo con la de sus hermanos. –Heee, ¿se puede saber dónde estoy? Y lo más importante…¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto confundido._

_-Estas en mi laboratorio…- contesto Donnie a su primera pregunta._

_-…Y nosotros somos tu familia- le contesto a su segunda pregunta un triste Leo._

_-Hooo- sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió a mirar a su familia. –Perdón chicos, aun estoy algo desorientados- dijo algo mareado. Donnie se acerco a su hermano._

_-Mikey…te hare unas preguntas y tu tendrás que contestar ¿ok?- Mikey asintió algo extrañado. -¿Quién soy yo?- pregunto apuntándose a sí mismo._

_-Eres Donatello, mi hermano mayor y el cerebrito de la familia- contesto Mikey, Donnie sonrió._

_-¿Sabes quién es él?- volvió a preguntar Donnie apuntando a Leo._

_-Sí. El es Leonardo, el mayor de nosotros y el líder- respondió Mikey. Leo sonrió, feliz de que su hermano lo recordara._

_-Muy bien y ¿Quién es él?- apunto hacia Raph._

_-Es Raphael, mi hermano mayor y el más rudo de nosotros- volvió a contestar._

_-Bien…¿y él?- apunto a Splinter._

_-Es Splinter, nuestro sensei y padre- volvió a responder Mikey._

_-Ok, ¿y ellos?- señalo Donnie a los dos únicos humanos que había en el grupo._

_-Pues ella es April, una amiga y la chica que…mmm- pero no pudo decir nada más porque su hermano el genio le tapo la boca, sonrojado. April alzo una ceja, extrañada y curiosa. –Ash, ok, ok. Ya entendí- dijo una vez que Donnie lo soltó. –Y el es Casey, amigo de Raph y un tonto con boca de cueva- respondió con una gran sonrisa. Todos se largaron una carcajada ante eso, salvo Casey, quien frunció el seño y miro de manera asesina a sus amigos. Mikey se llevo las manos a su cabeza. –Me duele la cabeza. Recuerdo todo muy borroso-_

_-Tranquilo hermano, después te explico- dijo Donnie apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano. –Pero…¿recuerdas lo que paso hace un rato?- pregunto curioso._

_-Pues recuerdo haber seguido las vías del subterráneo hasta el final, encontré a los Kraang y ellos me estaban por atacar pero alguien me salvo- conto Mikey intentando recordar un poco más._

_-¿Recuerdas quien te salvo?- cuestiono Leo._

_-Simplemente recuerdo unos ojos marrones pero con un extraño aspecto felino- dijo Mikey. –Perdón chicos- se disculpo. Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos y después sonrieron, abalanzándose sobre su hermano para abrazarlo._

_-No te preocupes hermanito- dijo leo acariciándole la cabeza._

_-Te extrañamos hermano- dijo Raph con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_-Exacto Mikey y no te preocupes, que algún día sabremos quién es la dueña de esos ojos que recuerdas- termino Donnie. Mikey sonrió feliz y abrazo a sus hermanos. Ellos correspondieron el abrazo. Ya todo volvió a la normalidad…por ahora._

* * *

**Mica: ¡HAAAA! (corre despavorida)**

**Leo: ¡VEN AQUÍ! (está persiguiendo a Mica junto a Donnie y Mikey)**

**Mikey: ¡DINOS LO QUE QUEREMOS SABER! (sin dejar de correr)**

**Mica: ¡RAPH, AYUDAME Y TE DEVERE DOS FAVORES!**

**Raph: Ok (como puede, los vuelve a poner dentro de la jaula)**

**Leo, Donnie y Mikey: ¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ, HERMANO!**

**Mica: Bueno…antes de que se vuelvan a escapar, me despido y les dijo esto: nos leemos en otra historia o en la secuela de esta historia. Recuerden que acepto ideas, personajes y críticas buenas y/o malas (mira a Raph) Vamos, antes que se escapen (arrastra a Raph hacia una puerta que apareció por ahí y entran)**

**Donnie: Oigan, seguimos aquí**

**Mikey: Venga, no creo que nos dejen aquí (se apagan las luces)**

**Leo, Donnie y Mikey: ¡NO NOS DEJEN AQUÍ!**


End file.
